


未成年禁令

by kahoyomi



Category: TNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahoyomi/pseuds/kahoyomi
Relationships: all霖
Kudos: 22





	未成年禁令

今天是22号，贺峻霖允许他们可以开派对的日子。

丁程鑫拥有绝对优先权，他选择用一条粉色丝带蒙住贺峻霖湿漉漉的双眼，再亲手绑上一个蝴蝶结。这样他的娃娃更像是橱窗里圣诞限量发售的精致人偶了。

马嘉祺是最后赶到的，他必须先去检查整栋楼的摄像机是否处于关机状态。

“这个是谁绑的？”马嘉祺拾起垂下来的丝带，看得出他也非常满意这个绝妙的设计。

“丁儿弄的，不过我怎么看这个带子这么眼熟呢？”这是刘耀文的声音。

被蒙住眼的贺峻霖像是一下坠落到迷幻世界，仿佛有人在他眼前放了两个万花筒，他心里隐约有些猜测，果不其然丁程鑫马上承认说这是上次晚会贺峻霖绑在手上的那个。

这帮人到底在干什么？连cody给的装饰品都要拿回来用在这种地方吗？

马嘉祺今天选择的道具依然是跳蛋，一枚小小的胶囊状物品被粘在贺峻霖两边的乳晕上，他只能祈求马嘉祺能晚一点按下开关，他可不想派对刚刚开始就认输。

“啊，到我了。”宋亚轩从后排挤上来，他手上什么东西也没拿，“哎哟我把礼物给弄丢了，算啦那就你们先搞，晚上我陪贺儿睡觉就成。”

“宋亚轩你这是故意的吧？不行，犯规犯规。”刘耀文摆摆手，其他人也附议着说不能这样，没有这个理。

贺峻霖在一旁懒得开腔，宋亚轩不就想晚上跟自己接吻吗？他搞不懂宋亚轩喜欢偷偷摸摸的癖好，大家都玩到明面上来了，偏偏他一人每次都敷衍了事，私下又好几次抓着自己一言不合就开始接吻。

随便吧，他并不打算跟丁程鑫告状，实际上他挺享受跟宋亚轩有共同秘密这件事的。

最后宋亚轩还是决定退出这一环节。

轮到刘耀文了，他把手指伸进贺峻霖嘴里，愚笨地模仿性交的动作，他这方面做得不好，总是会引起其他人的嘲笑，但贺峻霖的舌头太软了，刘耀文好着迷于他口腔里的温度，所以即使红着脸快要窒息也要玩到贺峻霖嘴角发酸才肯罢手。

张真源是最温柔的，但他今天起了点坏心思，没人知道他是从哪找来的一根皮鞭，看着真像是做那事用的材质。

“痛的话记得告诉我。”

贺峻霖还没参透这句话是何意，空气中就划过刺耳的一道声音，随之就是大腿内侧迅速泛红，贺峻霖没敢相信这是张真源干出来的事，一时间竟连喊痛都忘记。

但第二鞭下来的时候又很轻柔，像跟羽毛似的从腰窝出略过，贺峻霖一阵发痒，忍不住咒骂一声混蛋。

“不错啊真源，你是除严浩翔外第二个被贺儿骂混蛋的吧？”

“是我的荣幸。”

操。

贺峻霖翻着白眼，继续承受着张真源时重时轻的鞭打，疼倒是没喊几句，颤颤巍巍的呻吟就没断过。

最后是严浩翔。

贺峻霖最怕严浩翔，虽然严浩翔并没有太多花样，比不过丁程鑫的恶趣味，也抵不过宋亚轩的喜怒无常。可偏偏他就是一听到严浩翔的名字就忍不住夹紧双腿。

严浩翔每次都不会说太多话，跟他平常的样子刚好相反，他更多时候都只是喃喃着一句称呼，再当着其他五个人的面把自己弄成一滩春水。

“霖霖。”

又来了。

贺峻霖不是学不会卖乖，比如他会主动伸出舌头给刘耀文玩，也会为了哄宋亚轩把对方拉进被窝里亲个痛快，偏偏对严浩翔他总要表现出一副被强奸的样子，每次都是等着严浩翔捏住自己的下巴强行让两人视线重合，再一转攻势蹲下身费心讨好自己。

没有人知道贺峻霖在逞强什么，反正到最后先喊出严浩翔名字认输的永远是他。大家只能把这当成贺峻霖的某种情趣。

—————————————————————

23号零点，意味着戒律重新被钉在石碑之上，众神归位。

而人们在离开乐园之前总要意犹未尽说那么一句：

“好期待你的十八岁。”


End file.
